


A frobiden love

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babies, Birth, Childbirth, F/M, France (Country), I Don't Even Know, Love, My First Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: On a fine day, a young girl was sitting in the park. When she hears a noise, she learns something new





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fanfic, please don't judge my writing or my lack of a soul

It was a fine summer’s day, people were walking, not caring about the world. People were giving me strange looks, but I ignored them. I was drawing in my book when I heard a noise. When I looked up, I saw my boyfriend staring at me. “ What are you doing here?” I asked. I saw his dark chocolate, they sparkled from the bright sun. “ I wanted to pick you up and meet my family.” He answered. His curly hair had framed his chiseled face. “ But Mr. Hamilton, you know how my father feels about yours.” I said. Philip just took my hand and made me stand. “ Listen Miss Jefferson, I do not care my father's views on yours.” He snared. I let out a little giggle. “ Now come, my mother is dying to meet you Angela.” 

When the horse brought us to the Hamilton estate, my mouth had dropped. “ Why are you surprised Angi? You have seen my home before, right.” Philip asked. He jumped down from the horse. “ I have only heard of stories Philip. Never have I seen in it real life.” I whispered. Philip looked at me in confusion. “ The only person you have to really worry about is my father.” He said. He took my hand and walked me down the sidewalk like a bride on her wedding day. “ Don’t worry Angi, you would be fine, I know it.” Philip whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded at him, signaling him to open the door.

“Hello, mom? I’m home, and I brought my girlfriend.” Philip shouted. His voice must of carried up to the second floor. After a second, a women came down the stairs. “Why hello there, you must be Angela, I’ve heard so much about you.” The women said. “ Why thank you Mrs. Hamilton, I’ve heard a lot of things about you as well.” I said. Philip looked at me with sear happiness. I look to what was in her hands. “ Now who is this?” I asked, the little baby looked at me, cooing at the way I looked. “ This is Alexander Jr. He is not like his father at all.” Mrs. Hamilton said. “ Speaking of dad, where is he?” Philip asked. At some point, his arm had snaked around my waist. “ Your father is in his study, he has been in there all day.” Mrs. Hamilton said. When I looked over at Philip, his head was hanging down. 

“Why are we going to his study Philip?” I asked. He had my hand and was dragging me to his father’s study. “The reason why is I really want you to meet my father.” he said. His freckled face sparkled in the candle lit hallway. When we got to the study, I heard him take a deep breath. “You will be OK Philip, if he ask me my last name, I would run.” I said. I heard a little chuckle from him. “Here it goes.” He said. When Philip opened the door, my brain went blank. Mr. Hamilton’s study was the size of my bedroom. The walls were lined with endless amount of books on large shelves. “What do you want Philip?” A low voice asked. Philip jumped a little and said, “ My girlfriend is here.” The man turned around and I got a full view of his father. He was pale with raven black hair. “You are early, you should of brought her to dinner.” He said, turning around to the desk. “ But father, she was getting strange looks because of the way she dresses.” Philip proclaimed. When the man turned again, he saw what his son was trying to say. “Why do you dress like that?” He asked. “ There are two reasons why, one, my family can not afford a dress, two, I get all of the hand-me downs from my older brother.” I answered. There was a moment of silence before a voice came from the dining room. “Alexander, Philip, Angela, dinner is ready.” Mrs. Hamilton said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is introduced. Alexander is mad at Philip. Poor Angela is stuck in the middle of a political fathers argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this off of my docs so it wouldn't lose it

When I got to the dining room, my mind went blank. “ You must be Angela.” A girly voice from behind said. I whipped around to see a girl that was a smidge taller than me. “ Yes. May I asked your name.” I asked. She looked like a older version of an author. “ Well since you are really nice. My name is Angelica Hamilton. You are dating my older brother Philip.” Angelica said. “ Does your name come from anyone important?” I asked. Her name was very familiar to me. “ Yea, my name comes from my aunt Angelica Schuyler.” She said. When I looked at her, she looked disappointed. “ I’ve seen you meet Angelica.” A voice said. When I looked over Angelica’s shoulder, I saw Philip standing in the doorway. “ I did Philip, she is really nice. You have a nice girl.” Angelica said. I was shocked on what she said about me. “ I know, I’m the one dating her.” Philip said. I felt my face starting to heat up. “ Now now Philip, you're not even in the bedroom yet and you're making her weak.” Angelica said. Philip went silent, then he said, “ Don’t start that. You are way worse.” Philip teased. Angelica was about to hit him when a cough stopped her. “ Angelica Hamilton, that is know way to treat your brother in front of a gust.” Mrs. Hamilton said. She walked up to the three of us and guided us to the table.  
When dinner was done, they all sat there looking at me. The first person to ask me a question was Mr. Hamilton, he asked, “ So Angela, where are you from.” I looked up at him and said, “ Virginia sir.” He looked puzzled. “If you live in Virginia, why can’t you afford a dress.” He asked. “ Alexander, she is poor. You remember you were like, right?” His wife said. When I looked up at Alexander, his head was looking down. “ Dad, what did you do?” Philip asked. “ I don’t want to talk about.” He answered. “ Angela, who is your father?” Mrs. Hamilton asked. I looked at Philip in sheer panic. “ Mom, do you have to know her father?” Philip asked. “ Yes Philip, your mother would like to know the father of your girlfriend.” Alexander snarled. “ Before I say it, whatever happens, please let me be with Philip.” I pleaded. Mrs. Hamilton gave a little nod. I let out a sigh and said. “ My father's name is Thomas Jefferson.” Mrs. Hamilton gasp. “ Philip Hamilton! Why are you dating a Jefferson!” Alexander shouted. “ Mr. Hamilton please, I am nothing-” “ Shut it! Get got!” He shouted. I whimpered. “Dad, please! I love her!” Philip said. Alexander turned to face his son. Then there was a tick in the clock “Do you really love her?” Alexander asked. Philip gave a quick nod. “Ok, I will let you date her.” Alexander said with a sigh. Philip jumped from his seat and ran towards me. “ Thank you sir. I won't let you down” I said. “ Please call me Alexander, you can call my wife Eliza.” He said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander was mean, oh well. I love writing this story because it warms my soul up


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dinner and into the Jefferson home. Also introduction of a few servants ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of people reading this is amazing. I keep looking at the number for this and I smile. Thank you for reading my horrible writing.

“ Well I think that went very well.” Philip said. We were in a carriage riding back to my estate in New York. “ I know, now that your family has a good thing for me, now we have to convince my father.” I said. Philip let out a little chuckle. “ Please for give me for doing this.” He said. “ Do what?” I asked. “This” He said. He lurched forward and kissed me dead on the lips. At first I was shocked, but then I melted into the kiss. When I opened my eyes, I saw Philip smiling at me. “ Was that nice?” He asked. He then turned to face the other side of the carriage. “ Yes it was.” I answered. He turned to see my violet eyes. “ I never noticed what beautiful eyes you have.” He said. I felt my cheeks heat up. Philip let out a little chuckle. “ We are here.” He said. When I looked out the window I saw my four floor estate. “ Thank you again Philip. I had fun meeting some of your family.” I said. He let out lovely smile and jumped out of the carriage. “ Of Course Miss. Jefferson, my family has taught me well.” He said with a royal tone in his voice. I started to laugh when I saw him stop dead in his tracks. “ What’s wrong?” I asked. “ You have a beautiful laugh Angela.” He said. He turned towards the door and gave it a hard knock. “ Are you sure you want to do this know?” I asked. He turned towards me and pecked my cheek with a light kiss. “ Does that answer your question?” I shock my head a violent rate. Next thing we know, the door was open.   
“ You must be her boyfriend.” My personal servant said. He guided Philip and I to the living room. “ Yes, I take it you are the only one who really knows my father?” He asked. “ Yes. I should tell you if Mr. Jefferson finds out about this courtship he will have your head Mister Hamilton.” The servant said. It had hit me as hard as a stone. If my dad did find out about Philip’s family, he would destroy his father. “ Please, Ant go get my father, we are having a nice night in my father's study.” I said.   
“ Mr. Jefferson, you daughter is home.” Anthony said. My father turned. “ Angela, I see you have brought a male friend.” His curly hair had been tied up into a ponytail. “ Father, this is Philip.” I said. Dad looked up and dad’s expression was dull. “ Why would you bring him.” he snarled. “ I wanted you to meet him.” I said. He got up and gave me a kiss on my forehead and said to Philip, “ Thank you for bring her home. You may leave at once.” Philip started to walk out when he said to me, “ I will see you around. Or better yet.” He ran up to me and asked, “ Mr. Jefferson, may I have permission to write to your daughter?” My father stood up and strutted across the room. “ I have to get to know you. But since you seem like a nice man. I will let you.” Dad said. “ Thank you Mr. Jefferson.” He said. He ran out of the room. When I ran to the window, I saw his horse race away into the night. “ He must really like you to be that excited.” My father said. “ He is a true gentlemen. His eyes sparkle in the daytime.” I said. “ Sir.” Anthony said. “ What is it Ramous?” My dad asked. “ It’s time for bed.” Ant said. “ Thank you for telling me.” Dad said. “ Miss. Angela, can you come with me.” Ant asked. “ OK.” I said   
“ How was your day Miss. Jefferson.” A female servant said. “ It was wonderful. My corter Philip took me to see his family today, daddy is letting me write to him, this is the second best day.” I said. She gave me my book from my latest birthday. “ I’m glad you are enjoying today.” She said. When I put my nightgown, I noticed my jacket was dirty. “ Philippa, can you have jacket cleaned?” I asked. “ Of course miss. I will be ready for tomorrow.” Philippa said. “ Thanks Pip, you and Ant are the best.” I exclaimed. “ The only reason why is because we don’t tell your father about Philip.” Pip said. “ That and you're both kind, nice, sweet, and friendly.” I said. “ Thank you Miss, now, time for bed.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to ask if I can have feedback. It would help me. Also, kudos will be nice. Makes me feel good. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wakes to her brother is here. Also Zane (her brother) Gives a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last school day before break. Once I get all of my home work done, I will post more. Thank you for reading my bad witting

When I woke up, my jacket was folded up and set on my stool. “ I see you are awake Miss. Jefferson. Master Jefferson wanted to let you know Mister Zane is on his way home.” Philippa said. She had a silk gown and my corset. “ Thank you Pip. Can you send Oak to the Hamilton estate to get Philip.” I asked. I had garbed my gown from Philippa and walked to my closet. “ But Miss Jefferson, what will Master Jefferson say if he finds out?” Pip asked. I poked my head out of the closet, “ Trust me Pip. Beside Zane knows. Dad thinks of Zane as a one true air to the Jefferson's.” I said I got my skirt when I heard Pip yell, “ OAK! Miss. Jefferson wants you!” Next thing I know I hear footsteps coming up. “ What is it Miss. Please be something besides washing all 98 of your dresses.” Oak pleaded. “ No, I need you to go to the Hamilton estate and retrieve Philip for me.” I said. He nodded and ran out of the room.  
“ May I present, Mr. Zane Jefferson!” A servant yelled. I ran down the stairs and yelled,” Zane, your home!” I gave him a bear hug. “ i’m glad you are still here Angie. Dad will go nuts if you went to King’s College with me.” He said. I stepped back and saw he got a new coat. “ Trust me. I have you a new gift. But it’s for you and Philip.” He said. I pouted until we heard knock on the door. “ I will get it.” The door servant said. When Zane turned, we saw Philip standing him the doorway. “ Aw, Zane, it’s good to see you. How is King’s College?” He asked. I noticed Philip was acting strange.” Philip, relax, I know you are the son of our dad’s worst political enemy.” Zane said. We both let out a sigh and started to walk to our living room,  
“ Welcome home Zane. I see King’s College made you right.” Father said. He had his cane in his left hand. “ Yes it has. May I ask why do you have your french cane out?” Zane asked. He looked down and said, “ Sorry, I wanted you to know that your sister is finally dating.” I looked down. I was trying to hide my blush when Zane said, “ Of course I know. She was talking about Philip in almost all of the letters she sent me.” We both snapped our heads at my father's direction. “ Really? Angela, tell me first when you have courtships going on.” He snared. All three of our heads went down towards the floor. “ Now let’s not ruin your brothers return. Let’s go to the dining room.” He said.  
“ Zane, you said you had a gift for me and Philip?” I asked. Zane looked up from his meal and said, “ Thank you Angela. Diggs?” Me and Philip looked at the door. “ Yes master?” Diggs asked. “ I need you to grab the two boxes from my room.” Zane said. Diggs nodded and ran to Zane’s room. “ What are you doing Zane?” Philip asked. Zane gave a wink and finished his meal.   
“ Now master Zane, is these the boxes you wanted?” Diggs asked. Zane looked up from his book and said, “ Yes! Thank you so much. You may take the rest of the day off.” Daveed gave a wide grin and ran out of the room. “ Now Zane, why did you let him off the rest of the day?” Dad asked. “ Because, I want to show the country there are different types of Jefferson’s.” Zane said. He walked over to me and Philip. “ Now before I give these to both of you, I want to tell Philip that please, take care of her.” Philip looked at Zane and said, “ What do you mean. I do that every time I see her.” Zane said nothing, he gave use the boxes. Philip looked over at me and said, “ You should open yours first. Maybe it for you only for you.” I nodded. When I opened the box, I saw that there were two tickets to France, a new jacket, and two sets of meals. “ What is this Zane?” I asked. He got up and said, “ I wanted you and Philip to leave and see our new Uncle. Plus, one of the professors gave it to me.” I looked at Philip and asked, “ Do you want to go? I really want meet this new uncle.” He gave a quick nod. Zane then said, “ Sorry dad, but I really want them to be together.” Dad got up from his chair. Philip got up, only he wrapped his arm around my waist. “ Now Philip, I will only say this once, if you hurt Angela in any way, I will kill you.” He said. Philip let out sigh and kissed my forehead. “ I promise Mr. Jefferson, your daughter is an angel to me.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I makes me feel that people enjoy this. If you can, leave a Kudo and a comment. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The docks! also there is a surprise from Captain Lin ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve! I making a Christmas story if anybody wants it. Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!

When we got all of our stuff, Zane said, “ I will tell your family about the trip. Do keep in mind, if you don’t pop that question during the trip, I will do it for you.” Philip turned to him and whispered, “ I will, and if you mind, can you tell your father about my family?” Zane nodded. When I turned they were having a silent conversation. I gave a loud ( but small) noise. They seemed to hear it because they turned after I made the noise. Zane walked up to me and said, “ Oh Angie, don’t worry. If dad tries to get you to come home, I’ll stop him.” I let out a sigh of relief and started to walk out the door. I turned and saw Philip still standing in the doorway. “ Come on Philip! The boat will be at the docks soon” I yelled. He let out a little chuckle and started to walk down the steps.   
When we got to the docks, I noticed something strange. There was only a couple of merchants on the docks with a big ( I mean big) boat. “ Mister, are you heading to France?” One of the merchants asked. Philip nodded and said, “ Are you the captain of this big boat?” The captain gave a nod and said, “ My name is Captain Miranda, but you can call me Lin.” I looked at Lin and saw he look like Alexander. I shock the thought out of my mind and limb on the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Angela arrive at France. Things start to heat up between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there is french in this chapter. I will have the translation at the end. Also I'm writing a Jamilton Christmas special. I will get that post as fast I can.

When we got to France, my mind went blank. “ Angela, why do you always do that?” Philip asked. I looked over at him sitting near one of the fancy table on the boat. “ Because, dad would tell me stories about different places.” I said. “ Your dad seems no fun from what I have been hearing.” Philip said. I gave a nod towards him and walked towards the captain's quarter. “ Thank you Lin for the trip.” I said.   
“ Bonjour! Bienvenue vers France!” A man said. “ Remerciement” Philip said. I looked at Philip. “ I didn’t know you spoke french.” I said. “ My dad said he had a french friend who helped out in the war.” He said. I thought any of french friends. We were walking until a man came up to us and said, “ Je suis, personne est autorisée dans ceci zone.” Philip looked at the man and said, “ Nous sommes ici a voir militaire Lafayette.” The man’s eyes were as big as my luggage. “ Je suis! Oui obtenir tu a le.” The man said. I looked back at Philip, he gave me a little wink and continued to walk.   
When the carriage got to the docks, Philip said, “ Are you ready to meet one of the best french generals there ever lived?’ I looked at him with confusion. “ You know the Marquis de Lafayette?” His head shook violently. “ My dad told me that he is the best generals under Washington!” He said. When he finished his sentence, his head was towards the window of the carriage. “ Philip, when we get to Ambassador's house, I want to tell you something.” I said. He turned to face me. “ Why can’t you ask me now?” He asked. I looked away from him, trying to hide my blush.” Angie, you can tell me know. I know you like me.” He said. I noticed he got a little closer. “Please Philip, wait until we get to the Ambassador's house.” I said.   
“ Bienvenue Mr. Hamilton. Sommes vos ici a voir maître Lafayette?” The servant asked, “ Oui!” I said. Philip looked at me with confusion. “ I did know you spoke a little french.” He said. I looked over and said, “ You are talking to the girl who has Thomas Jefferson as a father.” Philip gave a chuckle and said, “ I never forget that you. Miss Jefferson, are the one thing that I love.” I felt my face heat up. Next thing I feel is Philip’s arm around my waist. “ You wanted to say something to me when we got to the house, well, what is it?” He asked. I looked at Philip to see hunger in his eyes. “ Not now Philip, maybe after we talk to the Marquis.” I said. Philip let out a loud groan. “ You can wait Philip, now come on.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Have a safe holiday and have fun  
> Bonjour! Bienvenue vers France-Hello! Welcome to France  
> Remerciement- Thankyou   
> Je suis, personne est autorisée dans ceci zone- I'm sorry, nobody is aloud in in this area  
> Nous sommes ici a voir militaire Lafayette- We are here to see general Lafayette   
> Je suis! Oui obtenir tu a le- I'm sorry! I will get you there Bienvenue Mr. Hamilton.   
> Sommes vos ici a voir maître Lafayette- Are you here to see master Lafayette


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Angela do the the deed in the bedroom. It nice >uu< Also, Lafayette is an uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Smut so please don't judge my skills. I take inspiration from all of the stories from different tumbler bloggers

“ Sir, A Hamilton and a Jefferson are here.” An english servant said. “ Is it Thomas and my Hammy?” A low voice asked. “ No sir, it’s Hamilton's son and Jefferson's daughter.” The owner of the low voice jumped up( from what I can hear). “ Why does that rat have a daughter?” The low voice asked. He sounded like he didn’t want to see me. “ Sir, it’s your new nice, Angela and her courter Philip.” I heard loud footsteps coming to the door. When the door swung open, we saw a tall figure in the doorway. The man looked at me and Philip and said, “ You two must be what I’ve heard of.” Philip stepped in front of me and said, “ Yes sir, I am Philip Hamilton and this is my courter Angela Jefferson.” The man looked over at me and said, “ I’ve heard so much about Angela. You’ve grown in the last 10 years.” I looked at the man and said, “ Thank you Lafayette. Now, my brother said you are now part of my family tree, way is that?” The Marquis guided me and Philip into the office and said “ Ah yes, your older sister mary has decided to marry my sweet George. Last week they had their first child.” I stopped dead in my tracks. I new Mary was pregnant but not with the child of the famous George Washington de Lafayette. I looked up and asked, “Do you know where she is?” Philip walked behind me and said, “ Let’s not bather her. Besides, it looks like we interrupted the Marquis from trying to build his country.” He was right I thought. I saw all of the paper on his desk. “ It’s ok, Odme will show you to the guest bedroom I prepared for you.”   
When I opened the door to the bedroom, Philip went straight to the bed. “ This bed is really big. Perfect for that thing you want to tell me.” He said. He saw my face starting to heat up. “ Well come on Angie, i’m willing to wait.” he said. I took a deep breath and said, “ Philip I really like you, I want to thank Zane for distracting my dad so I can be with you.” He got and said, “ Oh Angie, you should told me on the boat. Now I have to punish you.” I saw the same hunger as it was back on the carriage. “ Now Philip, you have to play nice. I am a Jefferson.” He gave a low chuckle. “ And I’m a Hamilton. We both have our ways of doing this. But for once, let me take the lead. Let me show you what I can do.” He said. He must of sensed I was a little scared. He started to walk towards me. “ I have one thing to ask you.” He had his body was on mine. “ I know what you're about to ask, I will be gentle.” he said. I gave a nod. When I looked at his freckled face, his eyes wanted me. Next move had to be the best move he ever made. His lips crashed onto mine. In that moment, he must must of felt what I felt. We were finally alone, so we could of done anything we want. He pulled me to his body and murmured, “ I need you to jump and rap your legs around my waist. Can you do that darling.” When he said darling, I felt the bottom of my stomach starting to heat up. I did what he told me. When I got on him he turn towards the bed, all while kissing me. “ Now Angie, let’s play.”  
He must of done this before, because when he threw me on the bed, he climb up to me, starting to strip whatever I didn’t take off. He must of seen me shaking and said, “ Relax Angela, you are in good hands.” I started to relax when felt something in my lower half of my body. I open my eyes to see Philip’s fingers inside of me. “ Philip, what are you doing?” I asked. He looked into my eyes and said, “ I promised you and your brother I wouldn’t hurt you, I’m trying not to.” He pulled his fingers out of m. He must of heard my low moan. He quickly strip himself and climbed on me (again) He lined his hard ( and really big) member into my entrance and slowly thrust into me. We were in perfect harmony. Our moans were like a string of melody coming together. “ Philip… I’m gonna-” I whimpered. He gave me a nod. He must of been at the edge, because we both came at the same time. Philip stayed in the same position for a long time. When he finally pulled out, I felt something new. For once, I felt raw. There was a brief moment silent. “ Thank you Angie, that was the best.” I turned to my side. He gave me a peck on the lips. “ Now go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. I have the outcome of this chapter ready to post, so if you want it, can you please leave a Kudo and comment saying if you want it. Thank you >3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little angel and her corter are having a baby! I love this ship (in my opion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 9 and 10 ready to be posted. I want to continue writing but my homework is killing me.

When I woke, the sunlight flooded through. Philip was already up. He was one the bed reading one of my favorite books. “ Morning my angel. Did you enjoy yourself .” I gave a quick nod. He gave a chuckle and got up from the bed. He went to my side of the bed and gave me peck on the check. He had gone to the desk and and picked up a plate. “ I had the Marquis help make our first french breakfast.” he said. I looked at the plate and said, “ That is very kind of you Philip. But I don’t feel to good.” His smile started to fade. He set the plate on the table beside the bed. He then knelt beside me. “ Angela, are you sure?” I gave a nod. I started to sit up when I became dizzy. Philip grabbed me and started to carry me bridal style. “ What are you doing Philip?” I asked. We were walking down the stairs when the Marquis said, “ I knew something was wrong with Mon angle.” Philip looked at him and asked, “ Do you have any English doctors?” Before I slipped into the dark world, Philip said, “ Good, she doesn’t look too well.”   
When I woke up ( for the second time) Philip was with a strange man. “ Mr. Hamilton, Miss Jefferson is in no good shape to travel.” I tried to sit up when I felt the leftover contents of the last meal I head start to come up. “ Philip, i’m going to be sick.” I whispered. Philip heard me and ran for a bucket. Thankfully he was just in time when I vomited. “ Like I said Mr. Hamilton, she is in no way to travel back. Not with the child on the way.” The doctor said. I felt my eyes went wide. Philip saw and sat next to the bed. “ Yea, I was scared to. If you write a letter to Zane saying you are pregnant, it would be the the end of us.” I heard his voice start to shake. “ Doc, is there any way you can send a letter to Secretary of State of the United States telling him that his daughter is pregnant with Philip Hamilton’s child.” Philip looked at me. “ Of course.” He started to walk out when there was a letter servant coming in. “ Miss Jefferson, there is a letter from Zane Jefferson.” Me and Philip looked at each. Philip walked over to the to the servant and said. “ Thank you so much.”   
“ We have to go home Angie. You read what what will happen.” Philip said. I finally sat up and said, “ Fine, but can you write to my dad and yours telling them about the child.” Philip smiled and gave a nod. I started to move out of the bed when the Marquis came in. “ Alright Philip. I’m sorry you have to leave.” I looked at Philip. “ He wanted you to go home Angie.” I got up. Feeling wired, Philip ran up to me and held me. I started to sob in shoulder. “ I want to stay. There is so much more to France.” I was stroking my hair while saying, “ I know, but your father will come and have my head if I don’t bring you back.” I wiped a few tears. Then I thought, “ Can I stay with you? When we get back to New York?” He lifted my head and said, “ Of course.” He kissed the top of my head. “ Now go lay down. I will write the letters.” He guided me back to the bed and helped me lay down. “ I’m sorry.” Philip stopped. “ Don’t say that. I love you and you know that.” I gave him a weak smile. I started to feel sleepy. Philip saw and tucked me in. “ Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any questions about Angela, she is my angle OC. Her age is depend on the year you meet her. I had her for a really long time. She become pregnant really fast. Enjoy this chapter and if you can leave a nice comment and a Kudo. Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Philip head home. Angela is having twins. Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this now so I can write more. This story is so fun to write. I have been adding characters and tags because there was more than the original i made up

It’s been a month since Philip and I found out. Eliza said it was OK for me to stay. But my dad was a different story. He didn’t like the fact that I was carrying Philip’s child. “ Don’t worry Mon angle, Thomas is always over protective with his children. He did the same with Mary and yet he is now happy he is a grandfather.” The Marquis said. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He was right . But Mary had gave birth to a child of the George Washington de Lafayette. Me on the other hand is going to give birth to the Philip Hamilton’s child. “ Angela, the boat is at the dock. We have to go.” Philip shouted. I started to walk into the entrance when I felt a pain in stomach. I let out a whimper. “ Are you ok Angie?” Philip asked. I gave a happy nod, “ Felt them kick. That or it’s my body hating me.” Philip stepped behind me and but his hands on the small forming bump. “ It’s your body.” I started to panic. “ Don’t worry, Lin said there were doctors on the boat. We will ask them to check on you.” How is he so calm? I asked myself.  
“ I didn’t want to see you until next month.” Lin said. “ I know, but Angela needs a doctor.” Philip said. Lin gave me a look, then ran off into the boat. “ Please Philip, don’t scare me more.” He saw my fear. He gave me a peck on the lip and guided me to the boat.   
I had just took a nap when Philip said, “ Angela, we are back.” I slowly got to the front of the boat. “ Thank you again Lin.” He gave a tip of his hat. “ Angela Jefferson!” A voice shouted. I turned to see my father on the other side of the dock. “ Why hello dad.” I said. His face went from angry to happy in two seconds. “ I’m so glad you are ok.” He whispered. He had me in a tight hug. “ Be Careful dad, you hurt them.” He stepped back. He gave me a worried look. “ Angela, why did you do this to yourself, that is how Danny died.” I stepped back. He never talked about my older sister Danny. “ I don’t care. I’m going to the Hamilton’s with Philip. As you know his mother is helping with them.” My dad’s eyes went. “ Your have twins?” Philip snaked his arm around my waist, resting a hand on the bump. “ Yes sir. I promised you I will protect her. That is why I’m taking her to my estate.” Dad gave a sigh and said, “ Angela, just keep me updated about them and your health.” I gave him a hug. “ I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to help me out, you can but names for the twins in the comments. And also leave a kudo saying you like this story. Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela helps Eliza out. Alexander treats Angela like a daughter. Annnnnnd, Philip asked Angie to marry him. Yea  
> >3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing chapter 12 already. I want to write more so bad and post more, but my on chapter per day works. I might start to write a new story soon because this is almost (almost) done. Thank you for reading

“ Are you sure it’s ok to tell them about the twins?” I asked. Philip was fiddling with a tiny box. He shook his head and said, “ Don’t worry Angie. The only person you have to worry about is my father.” I let out a sigh of relief. I saw the box and asked, “ What is that?” He saw my gaze and shoved it into his waistcoat. “ It’s something for you. You have to wait until we get to the estate.” He gave me a peck on the cheek.  
When the carriage stopped, Philip got out and helped me. “ Philip, stop babying me.” I wined. He gave a chuckle. “ Angela, you still have six months.” I smacked him on the chest. “ Philip!” A woman shouted. We tuned to see Eliza standing on the porch. She ran and gave Philip a death like hug. “ Mom, I was only gone for a month.” Eliza looked and said, “ I know, but it pains me to know that you made children with a Jefferson. Thomas must be mad.” I interrupted and said, “ He isn’t. He took it very good.” Eliza smiled and whispered something in his ear. “ I will do it in the house.”   
When we stepped in the house, I noticed the mood was very off. When Eliza was outside, she was very happy. But know that she was in the house, her mood was a death to your soul. I walked up to Eliza and asked, “ Eliza, is everything alright?” She looked at me. “ Angela, I wanted you to come to me because I know your father is not happy about this.” I looked at her with confusion. “ I know. I will tell you.” She walked me and Philip to the study. I then gasped. Alexander was lying on the his desk, trying to sleep. “ Is dad ok?” Philip asked. Eliza shock her head. “ This is the reason why I wanted both you and Angela home. He was so scared that Angela would die because of a horrible birth. He didn’t want Jefferson would blame the whole family for her death. You have to help him Angela, tell him what you can do.” I felt my eyes go wide. How does she know about my abilities ? Philip nudged my arm and said. “ Please Angie, I will tell you what’s in the box.” I looked back at Alexander and started walk towards him. “ Hey Alex? It’s me.” I saw him start to stir. “ I know it’s been awhile since you saw me, but you understand. She is so strong that she can get shot and survive. Jefferson knows that.” He must've heard the voice and started to wake up. “ I know John.” he said. Philip looked at his mom. “ Just don’t worry.”   
“ So what happened to dad?” Philip asked. Eliza smacked his hand. “ Just dropped it Philip. Angela needs her rest.” I gave Eliza a nod. “ I’m glad that all of you are ok.” Alexander said. I gave him a smile. “ I’m glad you are ok Alexander.” He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. “ Of Course Angela, you're like a different version of Angelica.” I looked at him. “ You are the daughter we never had.” Eliza said. I started to blush.  
“ So Philip, what it’s in the box?” I asked. I was in the guest bedroom lying on the bed. “ Well, when I told your father about the child, I also asked if I can…” He then went to the grabbed the little box. “ Be your husband for the rest of your life.” I was astound. “ I know it’s soon but, your father did say yes, so..” I lunged forward and gave him a sloppy kiss. I heard a low moan come from his throat. When I pulled away I said, “ Of course Philip. You are the only person I really love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to, leave a names for the soon to be twins. Also leave a kudo saying you enjoy this story. Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip goes into a duel, pregnant Angela wants to be his second. Why? I don't know. Thomas knows that she is an angel (everybody does) I all I have to say is... Well.. Yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at like 2:00 in the morning. I felt my brain want to write. I will most likely post another chapter, but if not, enjoy today's chapter

It’s been four months. Dad has been coming every other week. Sometimes he comes twice. Once for me, the other is to debate with Alexander. One day, Philip came in and ran towards me. “ Angela, let’s get married tonight.” Eliza came in and asked, “ Why know Philip? She is not ready.” Philip gave his signature puppy eyes. “ Philip what’s wrong? You know we can get married in three months.” He let out a sigh and sat next to me on the bed. “ Angie, I challenged George Eacker to a duel.” Eliza let out a gasp. I felt myself start to cry. “ Philip, I don’t want to lose you. Not when I’m carrying your children.” I saw his head drop. “ I know Angie, I’m sorry for what I do to you these next weeks.” An idea popped into my head. “ Philip, when is your duel?” Eliza gave me a stern look. “ In two weeks. Why?” I thought of the ten duel commandments. He needs a second. “ Maybe I can be your second?” Eliza started walk towards me while saying “ Are you sure Angela? With the twins on the way, you can’t possibly go to Weehawken and not get hurt.” Philip had me in his arms by now. “ Mom, can you leave me and Angela alone for now. Please?” Eliza gave a nod and walked out of the room.  
“ He did what?!” Dad yelled. He had came to the Hamilton estate when I told him about Philip’s duel. “ Yes father. He even let me be his second.” Dad turned towards me. He huffed and walked to me. He then sat on the bed. “ Angela, are you sure you want to protect you soon to be husband. The son of my worst enemy.” I sat up and said, “ Yes dad. You would the same thing with mom.” He must've heard what I meant. I saw his eyes start to water. “ I knew you were like your mother. Even with your wired abilities.” I looked at him with happiness. He walked to me and gave me a hug. “ Thank you Angela, for being the best angel humans can have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's New Years Eve Eve, I'm going to write a Lams special or make the squeal to A Jamilton Christmas. Tell me what you want in the comments and leave a Kudo. Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO THE DUEL WE GO!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this. I'm in the works of a Lams New Years story and the sequel to A Jamilton Christmas. Be on the look

“ Are you sure you want to come with me?” Philip asked. It was the day of the duel. “ Yes Philip. Eacker wouldn’t shoot a guy when his corter is having that guys kids.” Philip let out a chuckle. He placed his hands on my large ( but still small) bump. “ Alright guys. Here is the pistols. I will say this to both of you, please don’t get hurt.” Alexander said. I saw that he was terrified. “ Alexander, I will be fine. I will try to stop this Eacker from shooting your son.” Alexander smiled. “ Angela, the carriage is here.” Philip said. I gave him a nod. “ Please, come home safe you two.” Alexander said.  
When we got to the Hudson river, my mind was thinking fast. “ Philip, are you sacred?” I asked. The boat person helped me get in the boat. “Angela, I’m scared to death.” I heard his voice start to shake. “ Hey, I’m still here. If you do get hurt, I brought a doctor with us.” He saw the doctor on the other side of him. “ Wow Angela, you do know the duel commandments.” I felt my face start to blush. “ Not trying to ruin the moment, but we have arrived in Weehawken, New Jersey.” The boat person said. Philip turned to see the dueling ground. I felt my breath hitch when I saw there was two people waiting. “ Here goes nothing.”   
Philip helped me up the hill where duels take place. “ Hamilton, did you bring your pregnant wife to a duel?” I heard the man standing snicker at Eackers words. “ Yes. I am Angela Jefferson, and I will be Philip Hamilton’s second for this duel.” Eacker was stunned on what I said. He then saw my hand Philip’s waist. “ Ok.” He nudged his second to come talk to me. “ Be careful Angela.” Philip whispered. I gave a nod.   
“ Sir, Philip Hamilton is not worthy of getting shoot at.” The man let out a grumble. “ Miss Jefferson, your first is the one that challenged Mr. Eacker.” I tried to calm myself down. “ I’m sorry Miss, but this has to go down.” The man started to walk back to the field.   
“ How did it go?” Philip asked. My head drop while I was giving Philip the loaded gun. “ I’m sorry Philip.” He let a sigh and walked to the middle of the field. “ Are you ready Hamilton?” Eacker asked. Philip looked at me. “ Yes.” They turned so their backs were right next to each other. Then I heard the men start to count.  
One   
I felt something wrong   
Two  
Like Eacker was going to shoot  
Three   
I saw the other men just look at what was going on   
Four   
I looked at Eackers second, he had a evil smirk   
Five   
I looked at the field. Then the doctor asked me to turn around. Of Course I did what I was told  
Six   
I heard the grass move more than what was going on  
Seven-  
BANG  
All of the men turned when the shoot was fired. Philip saw Eacker turned to the side. Then I felt it. Why does it hurt so bad? I looked down when I saw red pouring out of my side. “ ANGELA!!” Philip screamed. I fell to the ground. There not dead, you're that strong. The doctor ran over to me and pulled out the bullet. Before I went unconscious, I heard Philip scream, “ You are monster Eacker.”   
“ Is she ok?” A muffled voice said. “ Yes Mr. Jefferson, your daughter is healthy as could be. Even the babies survived.” Dad let out a sob. I opened my eyes to see that I was at the Hamilton estate. “ Angela, you are a miracle.” Alexander said. I let a smile slip through me pain. “ How long will I be in bed?” I asked. The doctor looked at me and said, “ Only for a day. You are a true blessing Miss Jefferson.” I looked at the doctor and said, “ Call me Mrs. Hamilton.” Philip let out a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is really strong. I'm writing chapter 15 know which is the birth chapter. Please leave names for the twins in the comments and leave a Kudos. Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recovery after the duel. Alexander and Thomas promise not to fight. Everybody is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this so I can give you guys a chapter to read. After my week grounding, I will write the sequel to A Jamilton Christmas

“ Any day, they will come.” dad said. I was still recovering from the duel. “ Do you have any names?” My heart skipped a beat. “ No dad, we haven’t thought of any. Can you help me?” He nod and grabbed a piece of paper and the ink. “ Now, me and your mother would make a list for a girl and a boy. We can start with a boy.” I thought of all of the boy names I’ve heard of. “ Maybe some names can be John, Hercules, Thomas, Alexander, Philip.” Dad gave me a smile while writing all of the names I gave him.   
After a while, Philip said, “ These names are beautiful.” He leaned over and kissed my bump. “ They will be amazing, just like there mother.” I blushed. I looked at the door and saw dad and Alexander standing next to each other. “ Dad, are you and Mr. Hamilton going to fight?” He looked over at Alex and said, “ No.” Philip and I looked at each other and smiled. Dad and Alexander sat next next to us. When dad kissed my head, I felt a pain where Philip had his hand was. I let out a whimper. Philip let out smile. “ They love you. “ He crawled over to me and rest his head the bump. Dad and Alexander looked at each other. “ Young love is the best.” Alexander said. Dad nod his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is a the full growth of the twins. Thomas gives her a amazing gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the final two chapters ready to upload. I will then work on the sequel to the Jamilton story that I wrote for christmas. Thank you

With only a few weeks, everybody has been helping out. Eliza hasn’t left my side. The bump is at it’s fullest growth. “ Eliza, I’m scared.” I whispered. She was helping get in bed. “ I know Angela. Believe me, I know it’s hard carrying twins. But me and you are in the same boat.” I looked at her. “ Are you?” She gave a nod. I let out gasp. She gave me a hug. “ Have you told Alexander?” Her smile dropped. “ Angie, while You were at France, I went upstate to see my father. When I came back to the city, I learned that Alexander cheated one me.” I felt the atmosphere drop. At that moment, dad came in. Eliza was crying into the pillow. “ Daddy, Eliza is heartbroken.” He saw Eliza and walked over to her. He gave her a tight hug.   
I was walking around with Philip when I asked, “ Are you ready to do this?” Philip looked at me and said, “ Yes. I’m ready to say you are my wife and the lovely mother of my children.” I giggled when he brought face to my stomach. “ Hi there guys, it’s me, your daddy.” Eliza walked into the room. She saw the scene play out. I looked at her and smiled. Eliza walked over to us and said, “ You two are the cutest things I’ve ever seen.” She must’ve saw Philip and I blush, because she let out a chuckle. “ Oh Philip, Thomas wants to see Angela. He wanted to give her something.”   
When I got back to bed, dad had a present. “ Angela, I kept this safe for ever, hoping I can give it to Mary. But she is in France, so I will give it to you.” I saw the box in his hands. He slid the box over to me. “ Go ahead.” I opened box. It was a cute stuff duck. He saw me start to cry and kissed my head. Philip came into the room. Dad looked over at him and showed him the duck. “ Now who had it before you give it to the first born?” Thomas looked with a sad expression. “ It was Martha’s. She said it would be given to the first grandchild. But Mary’s kid is in France. So I’m giving it to your kids.” Philip let out a smile. There so happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There coming! Eliza helps, the kids are beautiful, all I have to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mouse is in my parents room, I'm to lazy to get it. I used given names and I think they are cute. There is one more chapter until this story is done. I had fun writing this story

The doctor was in the room when it happened. “ Miss Jefferson, are you ok?” I gave a nod. “ Angela, you should tell us.” I went to say something when I felt the pain again. “ Angie?” Philip whispered. I wanted to tell him it was nothing, but I felt liquid flow out of me. “ Daddy, I think my water broke.” Eliza’s eyes went wide. The doctor went over to my dad and whispered. Philip grabbed my hair. “ How come you guys know what to do?” I asked. “ I went to school for this.” The doc said. “ Your mother.” Dad said. “ My siblings.” Philip said. I tried to laugh when another wave of pain rushed through me. “ Just relax Angela. If I can do it, you can to.” Eliza is kind. You can trust her.  
“ Alright, I need Miss Jefferson's father and Mr. Hamilton. Mrs. Hamilton, you need to help me with Angela.” I looked at Philip and gave a weak smile. Dad striped the blankets of and gave Eliza the big blanket. As I watch the scene play out, I felt one of them move down. I gave a whimper. “Stay strong Angela.” Dad said. I opened my eyes to see Eliza bending my legs and putting the big blanket over them. “ Alright. I’m sorry I have to do this miss, but I have to feel how far they moving.” Then i felt the doctor’s fingers in me. It’s ok Angie, just relax. “ She still has a long way to go, but it’s going smoothly so far.” The doctor said. I heard dad give a breath of relief. It’s going to be a long day.  
Every other hour, the doctor put his fingers in me. The pain was getting worst by each hour. But with the reassurance of Philip and my father, I felt ok. When the doctor checked for the fifth time, I felt his fingers touch one of them. “ Alright, I need all hands on deck.” Dad looked with confusion. “ Daddy, their coming.” I said. I felt them move while talking to him. He gave me a panicked look. “ Don’t worry, I will be fine.” Philip gave a nod to my father. “ Now, I need one of the men to help and one to stay with the birthing process.” Dad stood up and walked over to the doctor. “ Are you sure sir?” Philip asked. Dad gave a nod started walked towards the door.  
“ Now Angela, the way you push, you take three deep breaths. When you feel the pain, that is when you can push.” Eliza instructed. I gave her a nod. I rested my on the pillow. “ Alright miss are you ready?” I gave a quick nod. “ Here we go.” I felt the pain start to come. 1.2.3. I pushed as hard I can. I heard a gasp from my father. “ What is it?” Eliza asked. Dad walked over to Eliza and whispered something to her. Eliza then gasped. “ Angela, you need to push really hard, the babies head will be out.” I nod and felt the pain build up. 1.2.3. As I pushed the babies head left my body. I heard Philip and my dad start to cry. “ Angela, you are so amazing.” Philip sobbed. I gave him a weak smile. “ One more push and the first one will be out.” The doctor said.1.2.3. I gave a whimper and heard a the baby cry. I looked over at Philip and saw him filled with happy tears. “ It’s a girl Angie.” Dad said. I let out a sob and felt the other child crawling out. “ Now I need you to the exact same thing for the other child. Are you ready?” I looked at the doctor and gave a weak, “ Yes.”  
After many minutes of pushing and whimpering, the second child, a boy was born. “ Well done Miss Jefferson, it was a successful birth.” Dad and Eliza gave the doctor a happy smile. Philip and the little girl in his hands. “ What are you going to name them?” I looked at the girl and said, “ Percilla Elizabeth Hamilton.” I looked at the little boy and said, “ Thomas John Hamilton.” Dad smiled and kissed my head. “ They are beautiful. We did good.” Philip said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later! Papa Philip tells the kids what went down. And grandpa Alex pops in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story. I was starting this story because I was depressed. Thank you for reading

“ Mama, look!” Percilla said. I went into the living room and saw Philip and the kids playing around. “ Dad said we can do.” Thomas explained. Philip looked at me and gave a nervous smile. “ Hey dad, when your ten year anniversary?” Philip walked over to me and gave me a peck on the check. “ Well, it’s tomorrow.” Percilla let out a gasp. “ You guys need a vacation.” Philip and I started to laugh. “ Trust me, they went on a trip to France and you guys were made.” A voice said. I turned to see Alexander in the doorway. “ Grandpa!” The kids said. They ran to him and gave him a big hug.   
“ Daddy, did mommy ever get hurt while she was having us?” Percilla asked. Philip’s eyes went wide. He then let out a sigh and said, “ Yes. She got shot while daddy was in a duel.” Thomas looked over to me. “ Were you really hurt?” I shock my head. “ The doctor said I needed to recover for a day.” Thomas ran over to me and gave me a bear hug. I looked into his eyes and saw he was just like Philip, but with my temper. “ You have your daddy’s freckles.” From the corner of my, I saw Philip start to blush. “ And Percilla has your Southern charm.” I let go of Thomas and went over to Philip and gave a peck on the lips. “ Our love was once forbiden, now it’s a perfect maraggie and wonderful family.” Philip said. I looked around saw he was right. “ Yeah, I’m glad you are my husband.”


End file.
